A thing for eachother
by Flametongue
Summary: [one-shot]Swedish tradition; when two people like eachother, do the only thing logical: Lock 'em up! Harry-Luna, hint of RWHG and some GWOC. Rated for mild language and some femslash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it (duh)

**A thing for eachother**  
Harry burst through the portrait hole and walked briskly into the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny! Tina!" He shouted. "You guys are gonna wish you never even got to know me! Oh, revenge!"

Ron and Hermione had been doing some homework when Harry strode in and quickly looked up as Ginny and a girl with straight blonde hair jumped behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Uhm, mate?" Ron asked a little uncertain. "Are you drunk?"

"A little…" Harry said angrily as he made his way over to them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in surprise. "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you what's happened!" Harry spat when he stopped half-drunkenly in front of them. "Those two," He pointed his wand threateningly at Ginny and Tina who carefully poked their heads over the edge of the couch but quickly hid again as he saw them. "locked me in the prefects' bloody bathroom with Luna Lovegood!"

Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide as they looked down at the two girls behind the couch who laughed nervously.

"Well," Tina said as she looked up carefully behind the couch. "when two people likes eachother it's usually good to let them have some time alone, it always worked with the people I do it to at home."

Tina was an exchange-student from Sweden, she was put in Ginny's year at the beginning of the year; she instantly became good friends with most of the Gryffindors, although at the moment her friendship with Harry was seriously threatened.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked with a sarcastic smile. "Well, for your information; something like that will actually require the two persons to actually _like_ eachother!"

"Oh please, Harry," Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "We all know you and Luna have a thing for eachother."

"Well I know some other people who have _thing_ for eachother!" Harry shot back.

Hermione and Ron both blushed, although the two of them didn't notice that the two girls behind them were blushing even more.

Harry had found out earlier that year that Ginny was in fact bisexual. He had seen her looking at Tina with outmost interest at times when she thought nobody noticed. What Ginny didn't know was that Tina was looking at her the same way at other times. The two of them had kept throwing glances at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Why don't you tell us what happened mate…" Ron said, trying to change the subject.

Harry sighed and slumped down in an armchair and began telling them what had happened earlier that evening.

* * *

Harry walked into a dressing room by the prefects' bathroom, funny enough it hadn't been there the last time he went there. Anyway, he had been working his backside off in the library when Ginny and Tina came over to him and told him he needed to relax, so Ginny told him the new password to the prefects' bathroom which she said she had overheard Ron using.

So there he was, stripping off in the dressing room. He tied a towel around his waist and opened the door to the bath, but stopped after taking three steps inside when he noticed there was already someone there; Luna. The bottom of the enormous tub seemed to be adjustable, because sheappeared to be sitting. She looked rather surprised to see him, but still, she always looked that way.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know someone was here."

"It's alright, "Luna said and smiled her dreamy smile at him. "I think I'll leave now anyway, since the door is open again."

Harry frowned. "Was the door...locked or something?"

Luna nodded. "Ginny and Tina said I should come here and relax, but then they locked me in." She said casually.

"Oh." Harry said, but then his eyes widened in realisation. He turned around just in time to see the door slam shut behind him with a clicking noise. Harry ran up to the door and banged his fistat it. "Dammit Ginny, open the door!" He shouted.

There was loud giggling on the other side. "Not quite yet!" Ginny snickered.

"Not until you two have snogged eachother brainless!" Tina said. Harry blushed and looked at Luna, but she seemed to not have heard them since she was busy looking through a picnic-basket that stood by the side of the tub. Harry blushed even more when he saw that Luna was in fact butt-naked, he hadn't noticed before since the tub was full of soap.

"There's a timing spell on the door," Ginny said.

"It should be open again in lets say…four hours!" Tina said before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh come on!" Harry yelled and banged the door again.

"Have fun you two!" Ginny called as Harry heard them leaving.

He sighed and turned to look at Luna's reaction; she was busy looking at a bottle with some red liquid in it.

'Dammit, they even got us some booze.' Harry inwardly groaned. He liked Luna, as a friend.She understood how he felt, and they both got along so easy. He had been hanging around with her a lot lately, simply talking about stuff, both casual and weird stuff. Apparently some people had seen their friendship from a different angle though.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable," Luna said as she pulled out a glass from the basket. "Since we're gonna be here for a couple of hours."

Harry scratched the back of his head before sighing, he walked to the opposite side of the tub from Luna and was about to climb in without taking his towel off, but Luna kind of told him off.

"You should take the towel off; otherwise you'll have a hard time drying yourself later." She eyed the wine bottled in her hand before removing the cork and pouring some into her glass. "Don't worry, I won't peek." She closed her eyes after filling her glass.

Harry stared at her, making sure she had her eyes closed, then he sighed again and removed the towel from around his waist. He could have sworn Luna peeked at him as he climbed into the tub though. He usually felt comfortable around Luna, although it was hard to do so at the moment.

"Are you sure you should drink that?" Harry asked indicating to the glass of wine in Luna's hand.

She shrugged. "There's nothing bad about grape juice," She said as she took a gulp from it. "it's a little sour though."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's not grape juice," He said. "it's wine."

"Really?" Luna asked casually, eyes wide, but then she shrugged and took another gulp of it.

Harry sighed. "Don't drink too much, it might turn out bad."

Luna nodded and began humming some nice tune, looking around the room.

Harry put his head back and listened to her humming, he soon began to fall into sleep.

* * *

"You fell asleep?" Ginny exclaimed. "We set you up with the crush of your life and you fall asleep?"

"For the two hundred and thirty seventh time; she's _not_ the crush of my life!" Harry groaned. "By the way; considering how the evening ended I might just end up pulling the same trick for you and your '_special someone._'"

"Wait, Ginny has a 'special someone'?" Hermione asked wide-eyed. Ginny blushed.

"Who?" Tina asked at once, looking worried.

Ginny glanced at Tina before answering "Nobody."

"Come on Gin," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "Your special someone feels the same for you anyways…"

Ginny quickly looked at him. "She does?" She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth after realizing what she said.

Both Ron's and Hermione's mouths hung open as their eyes went wide. "She?"' They exclaimed in unison.

"Ginny?" Tina took an uncertain step towards Ginny who blushed furiously, her eyes wide for what she had said. She looked at Tina.

Harry sighed. "Well, might as well get it over with." Everyone looked at him as he pointed his wand at Ginny and muttered "Magnete northa."

Ginny's lips gave a glow of red before turning back to their regular colour.

"Harry, what did you…?" Ginny asked.

Harry smirked and pointed his wand at Tina's lips and said "Magnete osta."

Tina's lips gave a feint glow of blue before turning back to their regular red.

"Harry," Tina said threateningly. "I hope for you sake that's not the spell I think it is."

Harry grinned and lifted his wand and said "Magnete connecta!"

Ginny' and Tina's lips suddenly started to glow again as they both wide-eyed stumbled into eachother and their lips locked. At first they tried to break away from eachother, but when they realized they weren't going to be able to break the spell they started to move their lips, kissing eachother with passion.

Ron stared at the two girls, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look.

Harry chuckled. "Magnet charm." He said.

"Oh!" Hermione said and smacked her forehead, as if it was obvious. "Of course."

"Whaddaya mean 'of course'?" Ron exclaimed, looking away from the girls to stare at Hermione. "Tina is _snogging_ my little sister!" He said. "And she's snogging her right back!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

After about two more minutes of Ron's babbling and Ginny and Tina snogging themselves senseless, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, shouldn't you take the spell off?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Harry said and muttered the counter charm, Ginny and Tina however, didn't stop.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron who nodded. They both stood up, Ron grabbed Ginny and Hermione grabbed Tina and pulled them apart.

"Hey!" Ginny whined at Ron. Tina just pouted and looked grudgingly at the floor.

"Sorry you guys, but I really want to hear the rest of what happened to Harry tonight." Hermione said, smiling innocently.

"Oh, right!" Ginny and Tina said at once as they all sat down happily, looking at Harry.

Harry groaned. "Great, just when I thought I'd gotten away with it."

Suddenly there was a creak as the portrait hole opened, and a thud as somebody fell on the floor.

Harry and the others all frowned at eachother. Suddenly they all heard a serene voice calling out softly. "Harryyy?"

Harry went pale and his eyes went wide.

"Luna?" Ginny asked as she looked over at the person now struggling to get up from the floor. "Is that you?"

"Hiii Ginny…" Luna giggled. "Is Harry here?"

Ginny grinned mischievously as she glanced at Harry. "Yes he is."

"Oh goody!" Luna giggled as Tina came over and helped her stand up. She led her over to where they were all sitting and practically dumped Luna on Harry's lap.

"Hiii Harry!" Luna giggled and snuggled up to him.

Harry sighed. "Luna," He said. "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

"Somebody had taken my Snorkack plush," Luna responded. "I can't sleep without it, so I went to go find you."

"How did you know the password?" Hermione asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Luna looked up as if she had just noticed the four people sitting on the couch in front of her.

"I didn't," She said simply. "I just stumbled over my feet right in front of the portrait and swore, and suddenly it flung open."

Tina furrowed her brows. "What exactly did you say when you fell?"

Luna thought for a second, staring dreamily at the ceiling. "Uhm…'cobalt' I think."

Ginny giggled. "That's not a swear-word Luna!"

Luna shrugged and snuggled up to Harry again. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked sweetly. "Please?"

Harry opened his mouth to object but Ginny and Tina both beat him to it.

"Of course you can!" They both exclaimed, grinning widely.

Luna smiled. "I'd like to hear it from Harry, if you don't mind." She looked up at Harry with wide, pleading puppy-dog-eyes.

Harry just stared at her, open mouthed, but then he sighed. "Fine."

Luna smiled widely and snuggled up closer to him. Harry smiled slightly at her, but then he blushed when he remembered that the two of them weren't alone. He looked up and found his four friends grinning at him.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you tell us what else happened in the bathroom?" Tina said with a twinkle in her eyes that Dumbledore would've been proud of.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry awoke slightly from feeling something in his ear; someone was blowing air in his ear. He opened his eyes and found Luna sitting next to him; giggling.

"Wakey-wakey." She said in a dreamy voice.

"L-Luna?" He stuttered as he noticed she was sitting very, very close to him. He scooted slightly away from her. "H-how long was I asleep?"

Luna shrugged, smiling. "A couple of hours."

"Luna, wha-"

"Have some grape juice!" Luna exclaimed happily and scooted closer to him holding up the almost empty wine bottle.

Harry's eyes widened. "Luna, did you drink all that?"

"-hick- Maybe." Luna said, smiling at him.

"Alright, that's it." Harry said firmly as he grabbed both the bottle and Luna's newly filled up glass. "You've had enough."

"Heeeey!" Luna whined and tried to reach for her wine-glass but Harry held both the glass and the bottle above his head. "Mine!" Luna continued on as she tried to reach up for her glass. Harry's eyes went wide as quaffles as Luna stood up, revealing her well-curved body. She tried to grab her glass again but Harry quickly scooted away from her. Luna sat down again and crawled after him.

"Gimme!" She whined.

* * *

"My grape juice!" Luna suddenly exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in Harry's lap and looked around frantically. "Where's my grape juice?" She asked sadly.

"I drank it Luna, remember?" Harry said.

"Oh, tight…" Luna said. "Ginny, do you think you could get me some more grape juice?"

Ginny giggled. "Not tonight Luna, not tonight."

Luna pouted and cuddled up against Harry's chest again.

* * *

In an attempt to stop Luna from not drinking anything more, Harry downed the contents of the wine-glass. Luna sat still in front of him. "You drank my grape juice."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Harry said with an apologetic look on his face. "but you've had enough for tonight."

Luna scooted over to him and sat close next to him. If Harry was uncomfortable when he first got here, it was _nothing_ compared to now.

"I'm sorry Harry," Luna said softly. "I don't get drunk often; I have a problem with keeping my feelings inside when I'm drunk."

"Really…?" Harry said dully, he didn't know what to say.

"Yes," Luna said. "Like now." She rested her head against Harry's shoulder, making him go stiff. "If I was sober, then I probably wouldn't do something like this…" Luna said, smiling. "I like you." She looked up at him. Harry just stared at her dreamy eyes; he didn't know what to say, even if he did, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh! Before I forget," Luna said suddenly as she began rummaging through the picnic-basket behind them and pulled out something small. "What are these?"

Harry's eyes widened; she was holding a pack of condoms up to his face. 'Dammit Ginny!'

"Uhm…I don't think you wanna know, Luna." Harry said.

"Come on!" Luna giggled. "Tell me!"

"No, seriously." Harry couldn't help by smile.

Luna began bouncing on her butt next to him. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No!" Harry said, laughing slightly.

Luna tilted her head to the side and looked at him with those adorable silvery blue eyes. "Pleeeeeeease?"

"No." Harry said firmly, grinning at her.

"Fine." Luna said nonchalantly and brought one of the condoms close to her face and read the instructions. "'Pull product over erect penis'."

Harry paled slightly and looked away from her; he downed what was left of the wine in the bottle. He looked at Luna carefully to see her reaction. To his surprise she was staring off into space with a thoughtful look on her face, apparently she had a hard time imagining the use of a condom. Suddenly she looked at Harry and held out a condom for him to take.

"Could you show me?" She asked innocently.

* * *

At this point the whole common room erupted in laughter. Apparently Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tina had found the situation a lot more amusing than Harry did.

"What's so funny?" He asked annoyingly.

"The 'show me' part!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I was just curious." Luna mumbled, half-asleep.

At this everybody laughed even harder. Harry just raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to come to their senses.

"So, uhm…" Ron asked as he tried to stop laughing. "Did you…'show her'?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, although laughing all the same.

"No, I didn't 'show her'!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"So what _did_ you do?" Tina asked, snickering.

"I just had a hard time getting her back to her common room," Harry said. "Do you have any _idea_ of how difficult it is to help someone get dressed with your eyes closed?"

Everybody laughed again. Luna giggled.

"You didn't have to keep you eyes closed, you know?" She said. "I don't really mind, I looked at you after all."

Harry blushed as everybody started laughing again. Luna suddenly sat up groggily.

"It's uncomfortable down here," She stated. "Harry, do you know somewhere I can sleep?"

Harry shrugged. "You could take Ginny's bed," He said and cast an evil glance at Ginny and Tina. "I bet she'll be sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed; Ginny was blushing furiously while Tina just giggled.

"I don't wanna sleep alone," Luna stated. "If I don't have my plush or something else familiar to hug then I won't be able to fall asleep."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Then…where do you suggest?"

Before Luna could answer, Ginny butted in, eager to get her revenge on Harry for embarrassing her. "Why don't you share a bed with Harry?" She said with an evil smile.

Harry turned to glare at Ginny.

Luna nodded. "Yes, that sounds nice." She got to her feet and grabbed Harry's wrist. "Come on Harry." She began dragging Harry in the direction of the boys' dormitory; although Harry had to help her once they got to the staircase.

Once the door to the dormitory was shut Ron spoke up.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like Harry's hiding something?" He asked, brows furrowed.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not just you, Ron."

"No, Harry _definitely _didn't tell us the whole story of what happened there." Ginny said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Luna snuggled up to Harry as they both lay down in his bed. Luna suddenly turned and leaned on her arms above Harry, her face close to his.

"Why didn't you tell them the rest about what happened?" She asked him.

Harry smirked. "Well, it wouldn't really be a good idea to tell them _that_ now would it?"

Luna smiled and closed the distance between their faces as she planted a passionate kiss on his soft lips before lying down; snuggled up with her head on his chest.

Harry smiled. 'I guess we have a thing for eachother, after all.'

* * *

(A/N) Hope ya liked it! It's my firs Harry/Luna fic...  
And I know; I just made the magnet spell up, don't sue me!  
And, I know, it's really hard to get drunk with just a bottle of wine, but lets say Luna gets drunk very easely.

Now, to the best part; REVIEW!


End file.
